The King's Beard
The King's Beard is a 2018 musical comedy-drama adventure film. It stars Dan Stevens, Ewan McGregor, Luke Evans, Emma Watson, Kevin Kline, Josh Gad and Ian McKellen. The movie is in 108 minutes. It is directed and co-written by Betty Thomas and written by Chris Columbus. It has music by Alan Silvestri. It is produced and edited by Garth Jennings. Plot There was a land of Lugg, a comination of Lime and Nugg. In the Kingdom of Lime, a fox was elected as new king. His beard is the longest. Good King Lindy remained on his throne. He was clever for his beard did begin on the tip of his cin and stretched into the distace forever. That night, Elwood, Lindy's jester, suggested they would sing to Lindy of Lime. King Lindy looked on with a tear on his eye as Elwood sang notes that were soaring high. Yertle, the Great Crown Unrester interrupted the King and his servants' celebration with bad news. King Noogle, the evil King of Nugg is taking over the land of Lugg. Yertle sent Elwood to measure the King's beard. The next day, Elwood, the King's butler, LeFou and Lindy's assistants the Wickersham Brothers sent off to clean the King's beard. LeFou and the Wickershams use LeFou's weapon Super-Doo-Goo. The beard led them in the Castle of Nugg. LeFou, Elwood and the Wickershams went in the castle and avenged King Noogle. Norval, the King's assistant led them inside. The herald blew his trumpet. Elwood was amazed. Noogle is sitting in his throne by his daughter Mindy, who is sitting in another throne. Elwood went to ask King Noogle if he would see him. Mindy realizes that Noogle's new jester was here. Noogle thinks Elwood was a spy and sends Elwood, the Wickershams and LeFou to his dungeon. Yertle's plan was he'll become King Yertle of Nugg and Lime. That night, Yertle finds Elwood and manages to say that he would destroy him, LeFou and the Wickershams with a bomb and he will rule the world. Yertle betrayed them and he was gone with his Zip Trip Invention. Yertle told Lindy that he lured Elwood to the Castle and Noogle challanges him to a Nugg Tug of War. War has declared through Lugg and Elwood and his friends are trapped. Noogle, Norval, the Nuggans pulled Lindy's beard and Lindy and the Limans pulled Noogle's beard. Elwood let out a sight and saw Mindy. Mindy got a plan to get the Kings together. LeFou sprayed Super-Doo-Goo on the cage and he, Elwood, the Wickershams and Mindy left the dungeon. They ran to the war and arrived. Elwood, LeFou, Mindy and the Wickershams all spray Super-Doo-Goo all over the beard. Kings Lindy and Noogle were now pulled face to face with each other. The two stared at each other and King Noogle realized that he is King Lindy's long-lost brother. Yertle was cross that his evil plan failed and LeFou, Norval, Mindy, the Wickershams, Lindy, Noogle, Elwood, the Nuggans and the Limans cheered. Yertle is arrested by King Lindy's guards. The following spring Elwood and Mindy got married, Noogle and Lindy are now ruling Lugg together and the Wickershams and LeFou became Elwood's advisors. They all dance to "Tonight" by Keke Palmer. During the credits, Yertle was revealed to be King Noogle and Lindy's hairsweeper by punishment and he is dancing along with the citizens of Lugg. Characters Nick_Wilde_(Render_Disney).png|King Lindy (the tritagonist) - Dan Stevens MV5BMTQ1MjMyMDY3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTY5Nzc4._V1_.jpg|Elwood (the main protagonist) - Ewan McGregor Tamatoa.png|Yertle (the hidden true main antagonist) - Luke Evans The-Nut-Job-2-movie-poster.jpg|King Noogle (the former secondary antagonist) - Ian McKellen Brittany.jpg|Mindy (the dueteragonist) - Emma Watson Screen Shot 2017-02-15 at 7.28.06 PM.png|LeFou (Lindy's aide) - Josh Gad Buster copy.png|Wickersham 1 - Johnny Depp Johnny_Sing.png|Wickersham 2 - Crispin Glover mike.png|Wickersham 3 - Matt Lucas Buck1.png|Norval (Noogle's valet) - Kevin Kline Boo-Boo Bear - CGI.png|Noogle's herald - N/A Screen Shot 2017-05-29 at 3.58.30 PM.png|Lindy's herald - Steve Martin Villains' Defeats *Yertle: Gets banished by King Lindy, Lindy says "You're fired!", gets chased away by King Noogle's guards and in the credits, he is the hairsweeper of Lugg. *Yertle (fate): Gets arrested by Kings Lindy and Noogle. *Noogle: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. Scenes #Opening Credits #"The Ballad of King Lindy" #"Hair, Hair, Hair" #Yertle talks about King Noogle #Nightmare #Super Doo Goo #"Getting Ready for a new Day (Nugg's theme)" #Mindy meets Elwood #Arrested #"Ruler of the World" #King Lindy was sad #Yertle's Evil Plan #Betrayal #The Nugg Tug of War #The Battle #Noogle meets Lindy #Yertle's Defeat #"Super Doo, Oo, Oo" #"Tonight" #"Tonight" (End Credits) Movie Storybook changes *In the Movie, Yertle is chased away by King Noogle's guards and becomes hairsweeper. In the Movie Storybook, he is picked up by King Lindy's guards and carried away. *In the Movie, LeFou speaks. In the Movie storybook, LeFou doesn't speak. *In the Movie, LeFou, Elwood and the Wickershams get in the dungeon. In the Movie Storybook, they are in the cage. *In the King's Beard Wikia, it is a thriller epic musical film. In Wikipedia it is a musical comedy-drama adventure film. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American comedy films Category:Adventure drama films Category:Musicals Category:American drama films Category:Drama Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American adventure comedy films